


Massage

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: YukiSayo One-shots [31]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Lisa has a naughty brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Sayo is getting old, and with it comes her regrets for busting her back as an overachieving teen. At least Yukina takes pity on her?





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am old and my back hurts.
> 
> Yukina's attempted therapy is not recommended though, for obvious reasons.
> 
> I will write longer one-shots or even a multi-chapter YukiSayo work soon. Hopefully. It has just been a busy month.

Back pain was what many guitarists experienced, especially one like Sayo who often neglected her own health in favour of practice. When she was a teen, the pain would go away after a night’s sleep. But now that she was older, even when she started paying more attention to good posture and implementing necessary breaks, the damage had already been done, and she’d be hit especially hard whenever it rained. On this rainy day, like many before it, Sayo was lying face-first on the bed to avoid putting any pressure on her back that had started feeling like it was being mangled by a hungry lion. How she wished for a gentle massage to ease those knotted muscles!

Sayo and Yukina’s cat, Buyo, lost to no dog on the department of being humankind’s best friend. As though reading Sayo’s mind, it leapt onto Sayo’s back, delivering a satisfying pop to her most painful shoulder joint. Then Buyo proceeded to knead her paws around the joint; with each squish Sayo felt the inflamed area relax, as though the very tissues that made up the structure unwound from the flaring nerves.

“You’re the best, Buyo…”

Yukina took note of Sayo’s reactions. She was determined to put it to good use in the future.

Then came a day when Sayo’s back pain relapsed during practice. As much as Yukina would like to bring Buyo to every practice, Marina-san wouldn’t be too happy about pets in the studio. As such, while Sayo lay down on a spare couch to rest, waiting for the Ibuprofen’s effects to kick in, Yukina came to her side.

“Sayo, let me help.”

“Minato-sa…AAN!!??”

Sayo’s voice turned to a scream when Yukina sat her butt _hard _onto Sayo’s back. She was surprised nothing cracked. Then Yukina smashed the heel of her hands by either side of Sayo’s spine. She grabbed Sayo’s flesh by fistfuls - thankfully, Yukina had no habit of letting her nails grow – and raked her fingers downwards, leaving angry red marks on Sayo’s skin.

“How does it feel, Sayo?”

Sayo had figured that Yukina was trying to give her a massage at this point, albeit a very rough one. Who was she kidding? It felt like she was being butchered, but the butcher was her precious “Minato-san”, so a small, secretly masochistic part of her gratefully wished for more.

In between two violent digs of Yukina’s claws, Sayo managed to catch a breath and reply:

“Since it is Minato-san giving me a massage, it cannot feel too ba…AAD!!!”

………………

Outside the locked doors, Lisa was shaking her head while holding her hands over Ako’s ears.

“Sheesh, keep it down you idiot couple. There are kids out here.”


End file.
